


Frequency Shift

by pinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what certain dicksmacks named Connor might say, Aaron didn't move into Willie's house intending to hop into a threesome. He moved in because Dale told him to. </p><p>All that other stuff came later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequency Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/gifts).



> For theswearingkind's prompt "Domestic poly is my JAM. I'd particularly love something about Aaron knowing what he wants and realizing that he's got to convince the other two, who are trying SO HARD to be good - there's got to be a reason he's so determinedly mature, right?"
> 
> Thanks to the usual for getting me back on track and the beta.

Contrary to what certain dicksmacks named Connor might say, Aaron didn't move into Willie's house intending to hop into a threesome. He moved in because Dale told him to. 

All of that other stuff came later. 

Aaron's not proud to admit it but he's only been in their house for three weeks when he first thinks about them when he's jerking off. It's nothing specific, just random thoughts about Willie holding him down while Megan blows him and what it would be like to fuck Megan while Willie watches. He's so skeeved out by himself that he puts his dick away and goes for a run. 

It keeps happening though. After two more failed jerkoff sessions, Aaron decides that it's okay since it's not like anyone's ever going to find out about his kinky fantasies. It's not a problem until suddenly it is.

Aaron's reading on the patio one afternoon in late October when Willie and Megan kiss in front of him. Suddenly Aaron's wondering what it would be like to be cuddled between them on the couch. Aaron chokes on air, and Willie and Megan break apart and look at him.

"Everything okay?" Megan asks.

Aaron coughs and says, "Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe."

"You're not drinking anything," Willie says. 

Aaron pushes himself up and points in the direction of the house. "Think I'm gonna go for a run." 

He hates running on A1A because it's always a shitshow of traffic and tourists but he likes running on the beach so Aaron sucks it up and heads east. He goes pretty hard, trying to calm his brain down, and he finally collapses into the sand after an hour. 

Aaron draws circles in the sand with his fingertips and thinks about Willie and Megan. Wanting to be with them is pretty weird, Aaron knows that. But then again, it's been almost seven months since he's hooked up with anyone, even longer since he's actually dated anyone. He's only thinking this way because he misses being in a relationship and kissing someone. 

If Aaron chooses to ignore the little voice in his head saying that he's full of shit, that's nobody's business but his own. 

The next few weeks are chill, no weird thoughts or feelings, and Aaron relaxes. He's totally got this adulthood thing down. 

Naturally this is when his subconscious betrays him. 

They're at the Saturday Flea Market at the Gay and Lesbian Community Center. It's Aaron's first time at the flea market but he can see why Willie and Megan love it. They're walking ahead of Aaron, holding hands and talking quietly. Aaron glances at them and thinks _I bet I could hold her other hand and no one here would care._

Aaron blinks and shakes his head. He looks away before he can freak out again and sees a trio at another booth holding hands. They're talking to each other like everyone's opinion about the glass pitcher that the girl is holding are equally important. It looks nice, they look happy. 

Aaron groans. Someone touches his arm and Aaron jumps. He turns around and it's just Megan.

"Hey, you okay?" Megan asks. She looks worried. Her hand is rubbing his arm gently and Aaron has to fight the urge to wrap his arm around her and draw her in close. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Aaron replies. He grabs ahold of his shirt and flaps it, not caring that he looks like a dork. "It's just so hot, you know?"

Megan nods sympathetically. "I know, I can't believe it's this hot in December. I saw someone selling water by the front entrance."

"I think I'm going to get some. You guys keep walking around," Aaron says. 

"Are you sure?" Megan asks.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll text you," Aaron says.

The water guy is easy to find and Aaron buys two bottles before he heads over to a bench in the shade. 

He gulps down some water and relaxes into the bench. It's time to admit that he's definitely crushing on them. Aaron rolls his eyes. It takes a real idiot to fall for his captain/landlord and his captain's wife/landlady.

Aaron's going to try to play it cool but he doesn't know how much longer he can keep it up. If he doesn't get this under control soon, it's going to be a really big problem. He briefly considers moving out and then immediately discards that idea. Nobody would go for that.  
Aaron sighs and pulls out his phone. He's not going to fix this problem anytime soon so he might as well find out where they are. 

After the flea market, they make a cupcake run to Humpy's. 

("Willie, it's a proven cure for sunstroke," Megan says.

"I still feel pretty sunstroke-y," Aaron chimes in from the back seat.

Willie rolls his eyes and says, "You're both so full of shit," even as he's turning into Humpy's parking lot.)

By the time they make it back to the house, it's early afternoon. Aaron yawns widely and says, "Nap time."

Once he's in his room with the door locked, Aaron opens his computer and types threesomes into Google. Not surprisingly there's a lot of porn. He saves some of it for later but focuses more on websites with actual text. 

An hour later, Aaron closes his computer and rubs his eyes. There's a lot of weird shit on the internet but he feels a little less confused now. Aaron's hooked up with guys and girls before but he's never dated or even hooked up with more than one person at a time. He's pretty sure he could have a threesome if he really wanted to just go out and fuck two people at the same time. The problem is that he doesn't really want to hook up with two randoms, he wants Willie and Megan. 

The good news is that he's definitely into Willie and Megan equally, he doesn't want to be with Willie if Megan's not included and vice versa. According to the internet, that doesn't make him a homewrecker. 

Well, Aaron thinks, that's a huge relief. He lays back on the bed and tries to figure out his next step. He's never had a threesome, he doesn't know how to bring it up or how that shit even works. 

Aaron starts flipping through his contacts on his phone, trying to find someone that he trusts and that might actually have some experience. Not surprisingly, no one he knows fits that criteria. Aaron sighs and finds his last message from Connor. 

He texts Connor _Hey dude have you ever had a threesome_

Connor replies almost instantly. _Yeah. It was okay_

Aaron snorts. Only Connor would characterize a threesome as just okay. He wonders if it was two girls and Connor or Connor with another guy and a girl. Probably Connor with two girls. That's the safe option.

 _Just 1 time_ Aaron sends back.

_No like 3 or 4_

_How the fuck have you had so many threesomes_

_Idk they just kind of happen_ Connor doesn't say anything else but there are ellipses so Aaron waits. _How many have you had_

It kills him to say it but Aaron's a terrible liar even over text so he might as well tell the truth. _0_

_HAHA_

Aaron scowls at his phone and tosses it on to the floor. Fuck that guy, he doesn't even know how to enjoy a threesome. 

Aaron groans and rolls over, landing face down in his pillow. 

*

A week later, Aaron stumbles into the breakfast nook on and collapses into the closest chair. They got in late the night before from a three day road trip, and every joint in his body aches. 

Willie's already at the table, reading something and he barely grunts in acknowledgement. 

Aaron rubs his eyes. "What are you reading?"

Without looking up, Willie says, "Newspaper."

Aaron glances over at the paper. It's a lot thinner than the Miami Herald. "What paper?"

Willie finally lifts his head. "It's the North Island Gazette," he answers. "My mom sends them to me."

"Wait, they actually have a paper that's more than one page there?" Aaron laughs. "I don't believe it."

"It's a weekly paper," Megan calls out from the kitchen island. "It covers all of North Vancouver Island and it's still barely five pages."

Willie scowls at Megan before he glances back down. "Anyways," he says firmly. "Megs, you know Shortie's?"

Megan stops what she's doing and walks over to them. She stops at Aaron's chair and puts her hand on the back of it, leaning into Aaron's side. Aaron slowly moves back in the chair so they're basically leaning against each other. 

His side is warm from where it's pressing against her and he can just barely smell her perfume. Aaron wants to pull away to preserve his sanity even as he wants to pull her onto his lap. 

"That awful bar near the docks?" Megan asks.

"That's the one," Willie answers. "Says here that someone got stabbed with a fork in the washroom at the last UFC showcase night."

Megan nods. "I can see it. Wait, did it happen in the mens' or the womens'?"

Willie scans the paper and then says, "Doesn't say. Guess they've decided to stop showing UFC fights though."

"They should just tear that place down." 

Aaron blinks and shakes his head before he asks, "Do people stab each other with forks in your hometown often?"

"Uh." Willie pauses to think and then says, "This is the first fork stabbing that I've heard about." 

Before Aaron can comment on how fucked up Island people are, Megan slides her hand up to Aaron's shoulder and squeezes. "Want some eggs?"

Aaron swallows and says, "Yes please."

Megan walks back toward the kitchen and Aaron wills himself to not watch her. He fails miserably.

"Need some help?" Aaron asks.

"Nope but you can do dishes," she replies.

Aaron looks over at Willie who's looking right back at him. Willie raises an eyebrow and smirks before picking up the paper again. 

"Hey," Aaron repeats until Willie gives Aaron his attention. "What are you doing today?"

It's an off day, no game or practice, and Aaron's at loose ends. He needs some new dress clothes but he doesn't really want to brave the Galleria by himself.

"Megs, what are we doing today?" Willie asks.

"No plans," Megan replies.

Willie looks at Aaron and says, "Nothing."

Meg brings over a pan full of eggs and a bowl of roasted veggies. She sets them on the table before sitting down next to Aaron and serving herself. 

"What are you doing?" Megan asks.

"I don't know," Aaron says. "I need some dress clothes. I was going to go to the Galleria later but that place is awful."

Megan's face lights up. "I have an idea," she says excitedly. "Willie needs some new ties. After you guys work out this afternoon, let's go to the mall and then we can have an early dinner at Seasons 52."

"I should have known you'd find an excuse to go to Seasons 52," Willie groans.

"It's just so good!" Megan turns to Aaron and asks, "Do you want to do that?"

Aaron shrugs nonchalantly and says, "Sure."

Five hours later, Aaron regrets his life and his choices. What sounded like a good way to spend time with the two of them and maybe test the waters has turned into an exercise in torture. Meg is making Aaron and Willie model every article of clothing they try on. 

Willie finds ties quickly so he joins Megan as Aaron's peanut gallery. They wolf-whistle when they like something and boo when they don't. The salesperson keeps doing laps around the dressing room like he thinks that his presence will get them to be quiet. Aaron's been around Willie and Meg enough to know that's not going to happen. 

He thought the wolf-whistling was bad but then they start talking about his body. 

"That shirt is way too small, sweetie," Meg says laughingly.

Aaron stands in front of the mirror and grimaces. The shirt is pulling across his chest and the buttons are barely staying closed.

"She's right," Willie says. "The color looks good on you but your shoulders are way too big for it." 

Meg looks at Willie and asks, "How come your shoulders aren't that big?"

"Because I'm not 19 anymore," Willie says. "Besides we can't all be built like a Greek god like that one is." 

"So it's a no?" Aaron interrupts. If this keeps going, he's going to get a boner.

"Yes," Willie answers. "Go try on the light blue one. That'll look good."

They finally leave the store after another 45 minutes of Willie and Meg talking about Aaron's body and Aaron trying to not be turned on by the whole experience and failing. 

"I can't believe you talked me into four new ties, five shirts, and a blazer," Aaron says. 

"Don't be such a baby," Willie says. "It's nice stuff and you can afford it. It'll last for a long time."

Megan is walking ahead of them but she turns around and says, "Willie's right. Plus you looked hot."

"That too," Willie says.

Aaron's jaw drops. As much as he wants to believe that Meg's flirting with him, Willie's never given any indication of being anything but on the up-and-up. Willie quickens his pace to catch up to Meg and Aaron stares after him. 

They're part of the early bird crowd at the restaurant. Willie and Meg read over the menu, plan what they're getting, and peruse the wine list. 

"I can drive home," Aaron says. Willie and Meg have been debating splitting a bottle of wine and Aaron doesn't see any reason why they shouldn't. 

Willie looks at him in surprise. "You sure?" he asks. 

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Enjoy the wine."

One bottle turns into two and pretty soon Aaron has two tipsy Mitchells on his hands. He's trying to explain why the fishing in Ontario is just as good as the fishing in BC. Halfway through his explanation, Megan puts down her fork and says, "I've got it."

"Smart woman," Aaron says.

"Oh no, you're still wrong," Megan responds. "I meant that I finally figured out who you remind me of." She turns to Willie and asks, "Do you remember Rob?"

"Rob?" Willie scrunches up his face. 

"From Minneapolis," Megan says impatiently.

"Oh, that Rob!" Willie smiles at Megan before he looks at Aaron and says, "Aaron reminds you of Rob, really?"

As much fun as it is being talked about like he's not at the table, Aaron decides to move the conversation along. "Who's Rob and why do I remind you of him?"

It's hard to tell with the alcohol but Aaron would swear that Willie's face is red. 

"He was a good friend," Willie finally says.

Before he can think better of it, Aaron leans forward and asks, "Are you blushing?"

Meg looks at Willie and hoots. "He is! Oh, I bet Rob would be pretty pleased to know that he can still make you blush."

With that comment, Aaron's got a really good idea of who exactly Rob was and what he did with Willie and Megan. Is Aaron the only person in North America who's never had a threesome?

The waiter comes over to check on their food before Aaron can say anything. After the waiter leaves, Aaron leans forward and says, "So if Rob was what I think he was, have you guys ever thought about doing it again?"

Meg takes a big gulp of wine and Willie cuts his eyes over to her before looking at Aaron. "I'm not going to deny what we did but I'm also not going to talk about it anymore." 

"Wait," Aaron says. This is getting away from him. He picks his next words carefully. "I'm not judging, okay? I'm just curious because I've been thinking about it."

"Like with Connor and his girlfriend?" Willie asks.

"Ew!" Aaron exclaims. "No, with you guys."

Meg's eyes get wide and Willie drops his silverware. Aaron's stomach turns and he feels like throwing up everything he's eaten. He can't fight that feeling that he's fucking this up. 

"Okay, I'm going to step in now," Meg says. "What we had with Rob was a long-term, stable thing. It was a relationship."

"We're not here just for you to experiment or get off," Willie says angrily. He picks his silverware back up and cuts his steak. His movements are short and rushed.

"I know that," Aaron says. "I want a relationship too. I wouldn't bring it up unless I wanted that. Why can't we try?"

"Aaron. No sweetie, no," Meg says. "I'm sorry but it's not a good idea."

"Why not? And don't say it's because of hockey and that Willie and I are on the same team. I've hooked up with hockey players before and kept it a secret. Also, we've already proven that we can work and live together just fine."

"What about the fact that we're 18 years older than you?" Willie asks. "If that’s not a problem for you, then it should be."

"You're always saying that I'm so mature for my age," Aaron responds. 

"Just drop it," Willie says through clenched teeth.

"Please," Meg pleads.

"Okay," Aaron says. Turns out it didn't matter how carefully he picked his words because he was still going to fuck it up anyways. 

The ride home is quiet and tense. It's only a 10 minute drive and no one has time to say anything they might regret before Aaron's pulling up into the driveway.

They enter the house from the garage and Aaron drops the keys into the bowl by the door. 

"Goodnight," he says without turning around. 

*

Thankfully Christmas break is only a week away. Aaron spends a lot of time hiding in his room when they're not at a game or practice. Every time he ventures out of his room, it's all awkward silence and avoiding eye contact. Willie and Meg are having a lot of whispered conversations that they stop whenever Aaron walks into the room. He's pretty sure they're trying to figure out how to kick him out.

Aaron's in his room, packing for home, when Meg comes and finds him. 

"Hey," she says. "How are you getting to the airport tomorrow?"

"Cab," Aaron answers. It's not ideal but it's the best option he's got. 

"Let me take you," Meg says.

Aaron's heart is pounding. He knows what this means. They've figured out a way to move him out and Meg's going to tell him tomorrow.

"If you want me to move out, just tell me now," Aaron says.

"We don't want you to move out," Meg says patiently. "I want to give you a ride to the airport." 

"Okay," Aaron replies. "Can we leave here at 8?"

"Sounds good," Meg says. 

She leaves the room and Aaron kicks his suitcase. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

The next morning, Aaron nods goodbye to Willie and loads his stuff into Meg's car. It's quiet for the first ten minutes until they're at a red light on US-1.

"Look," Meg says. "We don't want you to leave. It was a shock for us and we need some time."

"I wish I hadn't said anything," Aaron says miserably. "I fucked up and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. We're sorry too."

They're at the airport then and Meg has to focus on getting to the United terminal without hitting anyone. She puts the car in park and leans over to hug Aaron.

"Have a good Christmas," she says. She smiles and if Aaron didn't know better, he'd think she looks sad.

"You too," Aaron replies.

Toronto is cold and snowy and exactly what Aaron needs. He's so happy to see his family that he almost forgets everything that's happened until Willie texts him on Christmas Eve.

 _Happy Christmas. Hope you're having fun. We miss you._

Aaron gapes at his phone. He has no idea what that means or how to respond to it. In the end, he settles on _Thanks_. 

His flight back to Ft. Lauderdale doesn't get in until midnight on Christmas Day. Aaron takes a taxi home and sneaks through the dark house to his room. He drives himself to practice the next morning and doesn’t get back to the house until late afternoon. 

Between the late night and practice, Aaron's so tired that he heads straight for his room and naps for two hours. When he wakes up, it's almost 6 pm. He's in bed, staring out at the water and watching the sun set, when he hears a knock on his door.

"Yeah," he calls out.

Willie and Meg let themselves into the room.

"You finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Willie asks. He's smiling and looking a lot happier than he did before Aaron left. 

Aaron sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. He says, "Hey. Sorry about that, I was wiped. How was Christmas?" 

"Pretty lonely actually," Willie answers. Meg nods in agreement.

"But it did give us a chance to talk," Willie continues. "About you. About everything you said."

Aaron clenches the blanket. "I said I was sorry—"

"Did you mean it?" Willie interrupts. "Were you serious about dating us?"

"Yes," Aaron answers immediately. "One hundred percent serious."

"That's good," Meg says with a smile. "You know, we're old. We don't like clubs anymore. We like sitting at home, drinking wine and watching movies."

"That's okay. I can't get into any clubs," Aaron says. "I just want to be with you. I think it could be really good. I want everything we have now but with sex."

Willie and Meg laugh and it helps break the tension. 

Aaron smiles at them and tries to figure out what to do next. There was nothing on the internet about this. He could invited them into his bed but it's probably too small for him and Willie let alone Meg. 

"So, uh, there's some stuff we should probably talk about first. Rules and shit," Willie says as he runs his hand through his hair.

Meg rolls her eyes. "What Willie's trying to say is that you should come downstairs for dinner and we can talk afterwards."

"Yes. Okay. I'll be right down," Aaron says. He hopes he doesn't sound too eager but judging by the look on their faces, he probably does. 

Whatever, they're into it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever in Ft. Lauderdale on the first Saturday of the month, I highly recommend hitting up the flea market at the Pride Center and then going to Humpy's for pizza and a cupcake. As for the fork stabbing story, that actually occurred in a neighboring town of Port McNeill but all the other details are true.


End file.
